One Year
by HeresThePlaceWhereILoveYou
Summary: Hermione Granger is marrying Ron Weasley. It's their wedding day and she's getting cold feet. Why? Because she's remembering her ex-boyfriend, and true love. Read as she goes through the steps of the day and has flashbacks of that certain blonde. Will she go through and marry Ron or run to the one man's arms she's felt safe in? -au-


**Fact: I just finished watching Dance Moms. It was amazing, so happy for Maddie. This is just a small one-shot to fill in while I think about my next chapter story. I just finished my 26 chapter story ****At Your Darkest Hour**** a few weeks ago, so I'm still moving at a slow pace. I love writing but it's nice to have a break once in a while. Enjoy this random spontaneous story. No promises on it being a happy ending, but still read if you enjoy deep stories.**

Hermione stood in front of the full length mirror playing with her bath robe tie. She knew she was stalling, but she just had to slow down and think. Guaranteed this was not in any way the best time to decide if she was making the right choice, on her wedding day. She knew that down the stairs and right under the nearby canopy was a certain ginger waiting to become her husband. Hermione twisted her hands as she thought about beautiful gardens that she'd rather be getting married in, but belonged to a certain blonde haired reformed douche. She quickly shook her head, it wasn't the time to think of _him._

"Hermione are you decent?" asked her best girl friend from behind the door.

"I'll be out in a second, Gin!" she said as she grabbed her wand off the sink and swung open the door.

"There's no time to lose! Luna and your mother are waiting!" said Ginny Potter scowling at her. Hermione sub consciously wanted to ask where Daphne was but bit her lip just in time. That's right; Ginny hadn't thought about Daphne Greengrass, she probably didn't even remember the blonde, green eyed, cunning girl from their school days. Hermione worked with Daphne at the ministry and had become friends with her, she figured Ginny wouldn't understand being friends with a Slytherin.

"Hermione I have your dress, but honey it hasn't been ironed!" said Mrs. Granger brushing her hand over the bag.

"It's fine mum, Luna knows the spell," said Hermione waving her hand in the direction of the dreamy blonde girl.

"I'll do make up and your mother can help with your hair," said Ginny grabbing her bag. Hermione sat in front of a different mirror and watched as Ginny was holding up different make up and her mother started running a brush through her hair.

"Hermione did you decide how you want your hair?" asked her mother, brown eyes meeting brown.

"Well…"

"_Granger, I like when it's in those big curls."_

"_Thank you, but I told you to call me Hermione. I know you can change that habit."_

With a shrug Ginny said, "We could do a fancy plait or-"

"No!" said Hermione throwing her arms out before calmly saying, "Sorry, but I'd like it in big curls. You can use rollers mum, it'll keep some muggle tradition to it."

"Alrighty, I'll heat them up. You'll look gorgeous, Mione!" said Mrs. Granger.

"I've picked out mostly neutral colors!" announced Ginny adding, "Luna help me!"

Hermione sighed watching as her mother wrapped her dry flattened hair around large rollers and put a clip over them. Her face was makeup less and she could see her dress out of the corner of her eye.

"_How is it Granger that you make a some what simple dress seem like the most elegant thing in the world? I've watched Pansy and all of them spend a lot on dresses that are crap, but yours…yours works." _

"Close your eyes Hermione I have to put the eye shadow on," commanded Ginny. Then she heard a knock. Hermione felt her voice strain as she called,

"Who is it?"

"It's Harry."

"What do you need?" asked Ginny. Hermione suddenly aware her friend had moved to the door turned her head around, earning a frown from her mother.

"Are things moving on time? Ron's a little nervous, but we're all ready besides Seamus."

"Just keep Ron calm, these things take time. Don't you remember Harry?" Hermione remembered. She remembered the strapless red long dress she had been forced into as maid of honor and how Ginny had been freaking out till she walked out in her strapless fluffy dress with the red sash, her hair piled into a ballerina bun. Hermione had finally been able to relax as soon as Ginny stopped screaming, a year since the engagement was announced.

_He came in with some files, and dropped them on_ _her desk and said casually, "I saw in the Prophet that weaselette and Potter are engaged."_

"_Yes Harry and Ginny are planning on getting married, but it's no rush."_

"_Do you think they're rushing into it?"_

"_They're in love. It's hardly my place to criticize." Silence._

"_See you around Granger."_

Hermione closed her eyes as she saw Ginny walking back over. She waited and listened to Ginny humming "Hear Comes the Bride" which really didn't help.

"There, I'm finished!" announced the redhead.

"Ginny it looks great!" chorused Luna and Mrs. Granger. Hermione opened her eyes and smiled and thanked Ginny.

"Why don't you two get dressed while my mum takes the rollers out?" asked Hermione with pleading eyes.

"Sure!" the two replied.

"Are you nervous?" asked her mother looking at her daughter as she pulled the rollers out.

"Yes, well no, I mean…I don't know," said Hermione looking at herself in the mirror. She should look like the happiest woman ever, but she looked confused and slightly tired.

"You're not getting cold feet are you? If so, your father and I will take you right out of here if you're that upset."

"No, it's nothing, mum, really," said Hermione looking away.

"You don't sound serious Hermione. Has Ronald done something to-"

"Ron has done nothing! Rather, it's what someone else has done…I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to think about him."

"Ah, so it's one of those situations?" asked her mom before patting her daughter's shoulders and walking away.

"I love the dresses Mione!" said Luna entering and smoothing down the dress.

"I'm going to go find mum, I'll be back!" said Ginny smiling.. She pulled on her wedding dress. The sleeves were lace and it was white and simple with a short train. Her veil covered her face and was lace at the end also. Today was the day, only she wasn't smiling like most brides. Memories were flowing through her mind, haunting her.

_He barged in yelling, "Tell me it's not true!" She'd raised an eyebrow and asked what._

"_You're engagement to Weaselbee!" he shouted. _

"_I'm sorry Draco but it is," she said brushing her wavy hair out of the way to look him in the eye. _

"_Do you love him?" he asked looking at her with a blank face._

"_That's not the point…" she whispered. He smiled._

"_See you around…Hermione."_

She could picture him barging in and demanding to know why she'd let it go this far. But she'd lost him to a prettier, younger woman. She remembered their fight.

_She flung open his door and watched his grey eyes widen in surprise. _

"_Don't you dare criticize me about engagements when a few months later you making out with some bimbo is on the front page!" _

"_I had no id-"_

"_Save it Draco," and she headed towards the door. Suddenly a strong arm pulled her back._

"_I had no idea. I'd never hurt you Hermione."_

"_You're hurting me every day," she whispered._

"_And you think you being engaged has no effect on me?" he asked._

"_I'm so sorry! My life is a mess and I'm ruining it!" she started to cry._

"_I love you," he whispered before kissing her._

"_I love you too, all this time," she whispered as she stared up at him with affection. _

"Do you have you're shoes on Hermione?" asked Ginny walking back in. She shook her head grabbing the white strappy heels. Slipping them on she whispered,

"Can I have a second alone?" Everyone nodded and walked outside. Hermione slid to the floor, white fluffy material surrounding her.

"This isn't what I want! I can't go through with this…" She stood up and wobbled towards the door when she heard a peck. Opening the window, an owl flew in with a piece of paper tied to its leg. She read aloud, "Dear Hermione,

Hopefully you aren't currently saying your vows, I'm sure you said your wedding started in a few minutes. I love you. I think we need to talk before you get married to weasel. Apparate to Malfoy Manor. - DM" She clutched the letter to her chest before shouting to Ginny to stall them.

"WHY?"

"I have to use the bathroom! Please Gin!"

"Alright but you owe me!"

Hermione closed her eyes and thought of Malfoy Manor. She opened her eyes and found herself standing in the main entrance. "Draco?" she called.

"Hermione?" she could see him, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she whispered walking towards him.

"Am I the first one to see you in this?"

"Besides my mum, yes," Hermione answered smiling.

"You're really going through with this?" he asked running a hand along her lace covered arm. She shivered.

"I'm getting cold feet, but I'll brave the storm."

"Leave him, stay with me, we could have a life together," he said staring deeply into her eyes.

"We've been together Draco, and it was wonderful…but how do we know it won't end the same way?" she asked with sorrow.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we've given it a shot, and— and I love you, but I can't go through the heartbreak and depression again. You broke my heart!" she said.

"I made a lot of mistakes then! We were eighteen for God sake!" he shouted running a hand through his hair.

"It doesn't make up for the fact you abandoned it to listen to some silly pureblood law, which then became void!" she shouted as tears started to form.

"I wanted to talk to you but five months later weasel asked you out and you said yes!" he said as his voice started to get louder and louder.

"I was trying to move on from _you_!" she screamed as the tears started to fall.

"But you still had feelings for me and you accept his proposal?"

"What other choice did I have?" she sobbed.

"You could have talked to me!"

"No I couldn't have, you were too busy having one night stands with sexy bimbos!"

"I would have listened because God dammit I love you!" he yelled as he grabbed her shoulders and smashed his lips against hers. She felt her tears still sliding and her head reeling from all that he'd said. They pulled away and she pulled at her veil as she gasped for air.

"I love you, but I made an unbreakable vow to him," she said staring at the polished ground.

"What?" said Draco with confusion and shock.

"We just did, I don't kn-know why!" wailed Hermione.

"So you have to?"

"At the time I wanted to, it was just to marry him; there was never anything about divorces. One year, that's how long this particular vow lasts."

"So there's a way out?" he said holding her hands.

"Yes, in one year I will file divorces, and then find me Draco. Take me away to the perfect life I've been waiting for. In one year, whisk me away from all the drama and the looks," she said eyes filled with sadness, but also hope.

"In one year Hermione Granger, I'm going to propose," he said before kissing her one last time.

"I love you," she whispered before apparating away. She stood right outside the doors and saw the fiery red hair of Ginny.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I'm ready." During the vows to be there for better or worse, all that went through her head was in one year she would be with her soul mate. That was all that mattered.

**So yes, that's what happens. One year of ronmione in exchange for lifetime of dramione. Woop woop. Also go Cardinals! Let's kick some pirate's butt**


End file.
